Suspicious Sisters
by worldgonebats
Summary: A warlock is stealing all magical beings' powers, and with the ability to shapeshift, how will the Charmed ones know who it is? Set in Season 4 as if Prue never died! Chapter 3 now Loaded! CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHUR NOTICE MAY REWRITE
1. 1: Unwelcome Surprise

I do not own any Charmed sets, characters, etc; except for those I have created myself.

Chapter 1:

Unwelcome Surprise

PRUE laid silently on the couch, staring at the ceiling. She grabbed a magazine from the coffee table, "415 Magazine", and sighed. She had been told when she got there.

"Sorry about this, Prue. You're great and all, but there's someone better than you wanting a job," her new boss, Luke Shootz had said.

Prue put down the magazine and started crying. _This is all Shax's fault_, Prue thought. _If he hadn't nearly killed me, I would have gone to work, the day Luke started. Because I wasn't there put me in his bad books. He jumped at the chance to replace me._

Suddenly, Phoebe and Cole shimmered in, talking romantically. Phoebe then noticed Prue crying and nudged Cole. He knew this meant, _Sister stuff. Alone time is needed. _He shimmered away, and Phoebe walked over to Prue.

"Prue, are you OK? Why aren't you at work? Are you sick?" Phoebe asked Prue worryingly.

Prue just started crying even more. Phoebe was about to ask again, when the doorbell rang. Phoebe groaned. She didn't want anyone to come at the moment. Prue needed some alone time. She didn't answer, and continued to comfort Prue. Suddenly, the front door flew down the hallway and a demon, probably one of the Source's, walked into the living area. Prue and Phoebe jumped up, ready to fight. The demon summoned an energy ball, and threw it at Phoebe. She levitated to dodge it, and it smashed into Gram's priceless antique statue on top of the fireplace. It exploded, sending marble stone into the air.

"That was an antique!" Phoebe yelled at the demon.

The demon then threw an energy ball at Prue, who deflected it back at him. He dodged and the energy ball hit an innocent Leo who had just come in to see what was going on. He flew back, smashing the other front door into pieces, and landed on a bush outside. The demon summoned yet another energy ball, a larger one this time, at Phoebe. She levitated again, and the energy ball smashed through the wall, and headed towards an unsuspecting innocent in a car. It hit the car, causing it to explode, car parts going every where. The demon shimmered away, leaving Prue and Phoebe shocked.

"Phoebe, go check on Leo. I'll have a look in the Book of Shadows." Prue said quietly.

Piper ran into P³ anxiously, a worried look on her face. She was searching for something. She checked behind the counter, under the tables and even in the toilets.

"God dammit! Where the hell is it?" Piper yelled in frustration.

Suddenly, Leo came in and spotted Piper. He walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey, baby! You're looking fine tonight!" He exclaimed.

"Well I'm not fine! Wait a minute," Piper said wonderingly.

"What is it?" Leo said worryingly.

"Since when did you call me baby and say I look fine?" Piper asked.

Leo suddenly let go of Piper, crouched down and kicked her, tripping her over. She fell over with a thud. She groaned and saw what she thought was her husband transforming into a demon. Piper was thinking hard. _Was it a shape shifter demon? A shape shifter warlock? A glamouring demon?_ The demon put his hands over and began to breathe heavily. Piper tried to freeze him, but nothing happened. He had taken her power to freeze. Before he stole her other power, Piper knocked him back, trying to explode him. He fell back to the wall. Piper ran out the bar, into her car and drove off to the manor. The demon got up groggily, and then smiled.

"Now I got your power to freeze, bitch." He said with a grin on his face.


	2. 2: Piercing Phoebe

Chapter 2:

Piercing Phoebe

AS Piper flicked frantically through the pages of the Book of Shadows, Prue walked in to comfort her. She knew that Piper could use all the help she could get by the look on her face.

"Need a hand?" Prue asked empathetically.

"Actually, yes I could. There's a demon here, I think it might be him, but there's no picture. What do you think?" Piper replied.

Prue walked up to Piper and the Book of Shadows which read:

_Sephum_

_This demon feeds on the powers of innocent witches. He preys on their vulnerability and gullibility. He takes their powers when they are most in this state._

Prue studied the page, which also had a vanquishing potion at the bottom. _It was probably the closest thing Piper could find,_ She thought. _But there's nothing saying that he glamours or anything like that. I might upset her if I say no, but might put her life at risk if I say yes. I guess if we all go with her Phoebs and I can back her up._

"OK! Let's vanquish this demon!" Prue said, pleasing Piper. They walked downstairs to make the vanquishing potion.

¢

Phoebe worked on her laptop quietly in her bedroom, tapping on the keyboard. She was constructing her resume for "The Bay Mirror" magazine. She made a mistake every few lines because she was thinking about Prue too much, trying to figure out why she was so sad earlier. She suddenly felt a sharp sting on her back. She turned around to see Piper cutting her in the back with a carving knife. Phoebe screamed.

"Piper, what the hell are you doing?" Phoebe said frantically to Piper.

Piper replied saying, "What the hell does it look like, bitch?"

She lunged at Phoebe who jumped out the way and screamed. Realising this cannot possibly be Piper, Phoebe threw a vase on top of her chest of drawers at Piper. Piper sighed and froze it. Phoebe slowly stepped back, shaking her head in disbelief. Piper once again lunged at Phoebe, who dodged, missing the knife only just. The cuts in her back were getting to her. She fainted, hitting the floor with a thud. Piper, who was clearly not Piper, changed back into the demon that she was. Like he did with Piper, he put his hands over Phoebe and started saying an incantation.

"Phoebs, what's going on?" Prue yelled from downstairs.

The demon could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, so he shimmered away. Prue opened the door and saw Phoebe lying there, blood all over her back.

¢

Darryl Morris stared at his laptop hard at SFPD. He was looking at the criminal files. There have been many murders recently. All the victims seem to have no face anymore. Darryl's boss told him to check files to see if there's anyone who has been known to kill and super gluing a skin-type substance over there face. Darryl found nothing, so immediately decided an alternate theory: a demon is on the loose. He picked up the phone and pushed in the number for the Halliwell manor. The phone rang for a minute, but then the sisters' answering machine came on.

"Hi! You know the drill," The answering told Morris.

"You guys, I think a demon is on the loose," Darryl said seriously, "Call me when you get home."

He put the phone down and heard something move. He turned around, but saw nothing. He got out his gun, just in case. He heard another noise, turned around, and saw a large, green energy ball coming towards him. Before he had time to move, Darryl got hit hard with the ball. He landed onto the floor. A demon, the same demon that had attacked Phoebe and Piper, walked up to him and put his hands over Darryl's face, and like before, started to breath heavily. Suddenly, Darryl's face exited from his head, and onto the demons back.

"My work is done," The demon said plainly, and shimmered away.


	3. 3: Wheeling Trouble

Chapter 3:

Wheeling Trouble

THE emergency door at the hospital flung open with doctors and nurses flooding over a hospital bed coming through. Phoebe lay on the bed, dazed and confused, before blacking out again.

"Cole?" Phoebe whispered before losing it.

Leo and Prue came through the door now, with Prue on her phone.

"Just hurry, OK?" Prue said to the phone, frustrated.

Prue had just rung Piper to tell her, who was at the shop in China Town where they get all the potions and spells equipment. Piper said that she'd be at the hospital as soon as possible, but the store closed in five minutes and didn't open again until the end of the weekend. If they wanted the ingredients, she had to get them now.

Prue, already agitated, burst into a raged fury when Cole walked in.

Prue walked up to him, yelling, "You!"

"Don't get too excited to see me, now," Cole replied calmly.

Prue slapped him in the face – hard. Leo held Prue back from dealing a punch.

"Maybe you should go until Prue's calmed down." Leo told Cole.

Cole understood, and shimmered away, just as Piper and a nurse walked in. the nurse dropped her files and was about to scream and Piper went to freeze her. Instead, the nurse's files exploded, setting the smoke alarms off. She screamed and fainted. Piper, panicked, grabbed a lighter from behind the desk and put it on the floor.

"_This is an emergency. Please all evacuate in an orderly manner_" the alarm speakers droned.

"When we find Sephum, I'm gonna kill him myself!" Piper yelled.

¢

In the pits of hell, the demon fell from the ceiling and onto the ground, landing swiftly and gracefully. He walked down a corridor, and at the end, were two of the Source's guards. They nodded to each other and let the demon pass. In the dank room was the notorious Source, waiting for the demon.

"At last you have come, Wanja," the Source said, releaved.

Wanja smiled. The Source knew what this meant. He had some of the Charmed Ones' powers.

"Which ones?" the Source asked Wanja.

"Premontions and Freeze," Wanja replied, pleased with himself.

The Source frowned, unbeknownst to Wanja. He wanted to disable Prue's power of Telekinesis the most, as that mostly started the attacks. Wanja began to see the Source's anger, molten lava spitting from the floors. The Source brought up his sword and pointed it at Wanja, now physically feeling the Source's anger. His feet began to prickle, his spine shaking. Wanja felt like the room was spinning around him.

"Bring me telekinesis, or there will be more pain to come," the Source said to Wanja, who was about to faint.

The Source lowered his sword, and the pain Wanja was experiencing suddenly came to a halt. Wanja went on his knees, bowed, and shimmered away.

"Bring in," the Source shouted, "The Watcher!"

A dark, mysterious figure came into the room. The walls began to crack as he did so, until one gave in and collapsed onto on of the guards.

The Source told the Watcher, "You know what to do."

The Watcher nodded, turned into a spirit-like substance and flew up through the ceiling. The Source then laughed that demonic, evil laugh.

¢

Phoebe still lay unconscious on the hospital bed, with no sign of consciousness since she came through the emergency door.

"She did lose quite a lot of blood," the doctor told Prue and Piper. "What happened again?"

Piper went to freeze him so they could think of something, but Piper nudged her. Piper remembered. If Prue hadn't stopped her, she probably would have blown the doctor to smithereens.

"Phoebe practises…" Prue started to say.

Piper continued, "Ninjitsu!"

"With swords," Prue said. "Guess she used too many!"

The doctor looked puzzled. Prue and Piper knew he felt it made no sense. His puzzled look then turned to one concerned.

"I'm afraid," the doctor said. "She caused cut part of her spine also. She'll never walk again."

Piper fell to the floor. The doctor saw they wanted him to go, and left the room. Tears poured down both of their faces. _Sephum, or whatever demon it is_, Prue thought. _They are going to pay._


End file.
